Hiding it from you
by I.am.Kinure
Summary: It's a normal life for all of them. Yet something happened, between Ace and Luffy. AcexLuffy Very Short story.
1. Chapter 1: New Day

**This is my first time so, don't judge my story so quickly! Please read :) I'm sorry for the people talking too much than the written parts. Enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new day.

_**Ace's POV**_

It was a Sunny Day when-, when... um... lets just skipped that.

I awoken from my sleep on the floor. Its was a normal thing. I got changed and everyone before I rushed in Luffy's room, and saw him sleeping. "LUFFY GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"nh... is it that time already?" asked Luffy as he rose up and rubbed his eye. Luffy got up and went to go get changed. "Ace Meat!"

"No, Lu. We don't have time and meats not for breakfast either."

"But Ace~!"

"Don't but me, its not good for ya. We'll got get some bread at that nearby store"

"Ok!"

We went in the store and Luffy just grabbed a whole bunch of bread on his hands.

"Mr. Cashier! I want this much bread!" said Luffy.

"O-ok"

I think the cashier was kinda freaked out of how much bread Luffy took. I patted Luffy's head and said "Luffy we don't need this much bread. Just take 3 and pay the man."

"Nooo! I'm hungry!"

"Lu! We don't have much time! Just take three and lets go!"

"Fine..."

We came out. I grabbed Lu hand and started running towards the school. I looked at my watch. 8:29. 'Damn we're late!' I rushed in before the gates closed and ran inside the hallways. "Lu! See you at Lunch!"

"Ok! Ace Lets go and eat meat up on the roof again!"

I nodded. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and waved goodbye, as we went our separate ways.

* * *

_**Luffy's POV**_

I waved goodbye to Ace as he walked away to his classroom. I was walking towards my classroom, untill I sniffed something in the air. I was attracted to the smell and I followed it. It happened to be in the cafeteria. I walked into the cafeteria and saw one of my friends, Sanji cooking something when the lunch lady was not around. " Hey Sanji! Watcha cooking this time? Is it meat?"

"No, not this time. Its for my sweet Nami-swan! Its going to be made with love!"

" Oh, cool! Can you make me something?"

"No, Luffy. Not today. Sorry."

" Aww. Ok. How about tomorrow?"

"Maybe"

"Really?! Thats great! Can you make me meat?"

" I only said maybe, not sure."

"Please~!"

"Maybe"

"...Ok..."

"Aren't you suppose to be in class right now?"

" Oh yeah, forgot. I was to attracted to the smell, I forgot."

"Haha. Hurry up and get to class."

"Ok!"

I rushed into the classroom. Everyone was staring at me, it was kinda freaky being stared at. "LUFFY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOUR LATE! AGAIN!" yelled Mr. Akainu.

"Mr. Akainu, I got a good explanation this time. I was going to come in, but I was attracted to this smell and I followed it and I happened to be in the cafeteria and... long story after that!"

"LUFFY, SIT DOWN NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE EXCUSE IS! YOUR SEEING ME AFTER CLASS!"

"Yes sir."

Class was finally over. I had to meet up with Mr. Akainu now for being late. What kind of rule was that? I was just late. No big deal, but to Mr. Akainu, it was a BIG deal.

It was like hours when he was giving a big speech about consequences for being late and what happens to people when they are late. School sucks.

I walked out of the class and I happened to see Ace walking with his friends. "Ace!"

"Oh Lu! How was class?"

"Boring, and I got in trouble for being late again."

"Haha, same here."

"Who's the shorty?" asked one of his friends.

"Im not a shorty! Pineapple!"

"Ace, why do people call me pineapple? I'm not even a pineapple." explained Marco.

"But, your hair makes you look like one." Ace said teasing him. "Lu, this is my best friend Marco. Marco this is Monkey D. Luffy. He is my brother."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Him, your brother? You never told me you got a brother."

"Yeah I did, but you weren't listening"

"Oh"

"Ace! Meat!" I said eager to eat the meat.

"Oh yeah, sure. Marco wanna come up to the roof and eat with us?" Asked Ace to Marco.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Yeah! One more person is gunna eat with us!" yelled out Luffy.

Luffy, Ace, and Marco went up the roof and took out there lunches.

MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT. MEAT.

* * *

_**Ace's POV**_

Luffy's always thinking about meat. I wonder why. He would always go, At night: Ace Meat!, Morning: Ace Meat!, Afternoon: Ace Meat!. Its weird in a way, not saying Luffy is weird or anything.

''Ace!, where's the meat?" Asked Luffy.

"Its right here, Lu."

"Yay! meat!"

"Its your brother always like this?" asked Marco.

"Yep. You have to get use to it, or you ain't going to live very long."

"What do you mean by 'not going to live very long?' I don't it all the time!"

"Yes you do Lu."

Marco laughed a bit and stopped.

"What so funny?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing"

The Bell rang for the next period. " Is it that time already?"

"I'm going to stay! I hate classes! demanded Luffy.

"I'm going to go now. See you after Ace."

"Ok, Marco."

Marco left and closed the door.

"Luffy lets go. Your going to be late for the nxet period!"

"No! I hate classes!"

I got pissed kinda so I had to force him somehow. I carried him up and he started to hit me. Its kinda embarrassing, but no other choice I have.

"Stop hitting me Luffy!"

"Let me go!" commanded Luffy.

"Only if you promise to go to your class!"

"Fine!"


	2. Chapter 2: Blushes

**My second chapter! Yah! So exciting! Nope, not really. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Blushes**

* * *

**Aces POV**

I finally got Luffy to go to his class. I even have to show him the way, which made me 5mins late for my class. I walked in my class and saw Hancock. She is probably the sub I heard about. Why her though? She pisses me off cause she keeps on saying these things to Luffy like 'Luffy! Come and give your wife hug! I know you want to! Your so cute!' Luffy always says no but she would jump on him so she can hug him. She putting her dirty hands on MY Luffy. I mean what is she thinking? I came in the classroom and Hancock gave me a 'what are you doing here? Go away!' look. I ignored her and walked to my seat and stared out the window. If only there was more freedom in this world.

RING !

Ah... The school bell. It always relieves me whenever I'm stuck learning in a classroom. Ah. I see Luffy. " Hey! Luffy!"

"Huh? Oh, Ace! Sorry Ace I'm busy bringing this paper to Mr. Newgate. Let's meet up after!"

"Oh, ok!"

Guess Luffy's busy. Marco? Nah. He's at practice right now. Guess I have to just wait for Luffy. I walked around the school, since I finally got the time to tour this huge place. The school was all shiny, with gold and sliver all over. The uniform Ok. It's all black and and white lines on edges on the uniform. Got a white shirt and a jacket On top. I'm just wearing a white shirt and a sweater, with black pants and shoes. There's Luffy! Why am I so happy to see Luffy? That questions been on my head all day. I figured something out and it was because I loved him. I loved him more that brothers. Yet it feels weird for both guys and brothers to be In love. What if he doesn't feel the same way? That's why I never said anything about this to him. "Lu!" You done delivering those papers to Mr. Newgate?"

"Ya, I did! So what do you wanna do?"

"Not sure. Wanna just hang out somewhere?"

"Ok! Lets race to the roof!"

"Sure thing!"

"Ok! Ready, set..., GO!"

We ran up all the stairs to reach the top. Luffy was pretty fast but he will not beat me. I ran though the door before Luffy could.

"-huff, huff- Man, your fast Ace!"

"-huff, huff- yea, you too."

"Still, I won!"

"Shishishi!"

I saw Luffy laugh, it was kinda cute somehow and I blushed a bit.

"Ace! Your kinda red! Are you ok? Do you have fever?"

" Uh! U-um no Luffy I'm fine Really!" 'I can't believe he saw me blush!' Then Ace got more red.

"Ace! Your redder like a tomato!"

"Shut up!"

"Shishishi! Ok, ok! Ace I'm hungry!"

"Next class is up"

"Aww, when's lunch?"

"After this class."

"Ya!"

* * *

**Sry for making so short. It's 2:22AM right now. -sigh-**

**Sry if its super boring! And please give me some ideas! Or review it something thing!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: I love you

**Another chapter and the last one too. Enjoy the last chapter is all I can say. xD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I love you**

**Luffy's POV.**

* * *

We were taking a break from all that running. That's when Mr. Akainu broke the door open and started yelling at us. "ACE, LUFFY! WHY WERE YOU GUYS RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS?!"

"Mr. Akainu. We were having a race to see who was the fastest!" I explained.

"WELL, NOW YOUR IN TROUBLE. NO EXCUSES OR COMPLAINTS."

"But it was just running" mumbled Ace.

"JUST RUNNING?! MR. ACE. YOU'LL BE SEEING ME AFTER CLASS. END OF DISCUSSION"  
There was a long pause when Mr. Akainu left. We didn't even cared what he just said. Me and Ace were use to it anyways. Ace looked at me and stared at me for a long time. " Hey Lu?"

"Yea? What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

**Ace's POV.**

What was I thinking, saying that?! He would say 'eww' or 'what's wrong with you Ace?' I was too afraid hear the answer. Was I even thinking when I said that?! I saw Lu's face with all shades of red. Was it too embarrassing? I tried to end the silence. "Lu?"

"Huh? Oh, um. I-I g-guess you can." He looked away when he said that. He wasn't even looking at me. Damn it, was it that weird? I turned Lu's face towards me and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. His eyes were wide. I stopped and walk to class to see Mr Akainu. Before I went, I saw Lu just sitting there, embarrassed. What an event that happened today.

Luffy's POV.

I didn't know what to say. Why would Ace say that? Does he like me? In the inside, I was happy, since I loved him too. Yet I can't face him. It was too embarrassing. I couldn't go to class this way, so I skipped out.

RING!

I heard the bell ring so I went downstairs and walked until I reach the cafeteria. I saw Ace walk by and I didn't even look at him. 'Snap out of it Luffy! People may thing it's suspicious!' I can't eat with Ace today since the event that happened on the roof. What a bummer. I saw Sanji. "Sanji! Can I sit with you and your friends today?"

"Oh, Sure thing Luffy!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh, hey Luffy! Do you remember me?"

"Usopp! How long has it been buddy? Since when did you come back from Hong Kong?"

"A few days ago. I missed you so much Luffy! You grew a bit too!"

"Shishishi! That's right! You too Usopp! Oh, Usopp do you happen to have any meat on you?"

"Sorry Luffy. Got none today."

"Aww."

"Haha, but I got some veggy!"

"No! Eww. Veggy is disgusting!"

"Luffy, you should eat them. They are healthy."

"No!"

"It's not my problem if you get fat."

"I won't get fat!"

"Ok. ok!"

"Sanji, who's that beside you?"

"Oh her? This is Nami-swan! The most beautiful girl in the world!"

"Hi! My name is Nami! Do you have any money? I give you meat!"

"Ya! Meat! Here's $30 beri."

"My Beri! Thanks a lot Luffy!" 'I dont get why she is so happy abut money. What a mystery woman."

RING!

Darn class. "I'll be heading to class..."

"Ok. See you after school!"

"Ok!"

* * *

**AFTER CLASS SINCE I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS IN CLASSES. No offence.**

* * *

**Ace's POV**

_-stretches-_ Ugh... Class sucks. Good thing it was over. Lu was avoiding me at lunch. Does he hate me for kissing him? I shouldn't have done that. Poor Lu. I saw Lu, walking home by himself. I ran up to him and said hi!

"Ace... W-what's u-up?" Still looking away from me.

"Nothing."

"O-oh."

"Hey Lu? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"W-what are you t-talking about. O-of course I am."

I grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at me. "Is it because of that kiss?" Luffy turned red. "Yep, I was right." I took him by the hand and ran home. We went inide my room and I threw him on my bed. "Luffy, I'm sorry for hiding this for so long. I've always loved you, since we became brothers. I know it's wrong for a guy to love another guy and brothers too. I've been afraid what you were gunna say , so I never told you."

"Ace... I-if you felt that way, y-you could've told me, since I, um, l-love y-you too."

"Lu." I gave him a kiss and my tongue started to wander around inside his mouth. I broke the kiss since Lu look like he ran out of breath.

"A-ace. I l-lo-love you."

"I love you too, Lu"

* * *

**THE END! lol. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
